Memories of Gaia
by Stormwolfex
Summary: Brutal murders have been occurring all over Academy City, leaving mangled corpses in its wake. As Academy City struggles to deal with the murders, two specialists are called in from Japan to deal with the crisis. But things are not as simple as it seems.


_**Author's Notes: This is a plot bunny that came up in my head one day.**_

_**It's a stupid idea and crossover of sorts but hey, I needed to get it out of my head so I could continue with 'Of Science and Magics' proper. The main cast here will be the Railgun characters and the crossover characters. If you don't know who the crossover characters when they are revealed, then I would suggest going to Wikipedia to get a faint idea of what I'm talking about.**_

_**For those of you that do… Well, it's not exactly the crossover anyone would expect, I think. ^^**_

_**Well, on with the chapter!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Gluttony Part 1<p>

Asuna ran, tears streaming from her eyes as she struggled to shake her pursuers. "Please stop it," she begged, her voice terrified, "Oh God, please stop," she trips over a stray brick in the alleyway, hitting the floor hard as she hears the raspy breathing of her stalker catch up to her. "Stay away," she whimpered as she turned, inching slowly away from the looming shadow that leered at her hungrily, "STAY AWAY!" her shriek galvanises her mind to action, using her wind powers to bat at her stalker ineffectually.

"But I don't want to~ hehe~" her stalker says as the shadow morphs into a massive, gaping jaw.

"No… NOOO!" she screams as the shadow bit down.

And then she knew no more.

_*** XXX ***_

Shirai Kuroko of Judgment wanted to retch at the gory sight that greeted her at the crime scene. Blood was splattered everywhere and the Level 4 teleporter could make out some pieces of flesh strewn across the alleyway floor. It was a horrendous sight. Still, the twintailed girl controlled the urge to puke at the heavy stench of blood and urine that permeated the scene. This was the sixth time someone had been brutally murdered in such a fashion. No connections whatsoever was found between all the victims, the only thing that they had in common was that their Levels were all Three and above.

Four females, two males. Three of them had been Tokiwadai students, the other three were also from various prestigious schools in Academy City. No fingerprints had been found, all the blood had been that of the victims. In short, whoever had perpetrated these murders was either very meticulous or a complete psycho, judging from the fact that much of the victims body parts were missing. In fact, they looked as if someone had taken a bite of them.

"This is terrible," Kuroko muttered, stepping away from the cordoned area, "Konori-sempai," the middle school student turns to her senior, Konori Mii, "Were there any eyewitnesses?" she asked, glancing at the clipboard that her sempai held curiously.

"Unfortunately, no," Mii replies, shifting her glasses uncomfortably, "We only have the person who discovered the body. Anti-Skill will inform us of the girl's identity once forensics do their job."

"What did the person say?" Kuroko asked.

"Well, he's a cleaner that works in the restaurant nearby. He came here to dump off some trash in the morning when he found the body. I can only imagine how traumatized he was," Mii said softly, "he was shaking throughout the questioning."

"This again leaves us with no clue whatsoever," Kuroko sighed, flicking a stray hair from her shoulder irritably, "How does the murderer do it? The victims look as if they've been ripped apart, but no one sees anybody leave with heavy bags or anything. The other thing is why doesn't he show up on our surveillance cameras? Does the perpetrator know all the blind spots? This is very troubling."

"You're right, Shirai-san, this is indeed troubling. Anti-Skill has already requested for our support in this case but thus far, we haven't got any leads," Mii looked depressed at that,  
>"As we are still students, we can't possibly do overnight patrols as well."<p>

"If only there were something else to link these victims," Kuroko muttered, "All of them are Level Three and above. Two were Level Four. It shouldn't be this easy to kill them unless…"

"The perpetrator is a high level Esper?" Mii finished.

"Yes. Though I can't think of any reason why anyone would be so… disgusting," Kuroko said after a moment, "Maybe we should head back to the branch now, Sempai. There's probably nothing more we can do here."

_*** XXX ***_

"Asuna Hatsumi, Tokiwadai student, 14 years old. Level Three, ability Wind Stare," Kuroko droned, "Cause of death, dismemberment. Well, that's certainly very helpful," she said aloud sarcastically. Right now, the Tokiwadai student was in the 177th Branch of Judgment, standing behind her partner and peering at the computer screen that her partner had shown her to let her know the details.

"Well, you can't really blame them," Uiharu Kazari said, taking care not to look at the gruesome photo's of the crime scene, "These murders have been going on for the past two weeks and thus far, we haven't got a single clue as to the murderer is."

"Well, it'd help if we had more ways to connect them," Kuroko grumbled, "These murders are depriving me of my sleep!"

"Umm… Maybe the killings are at random?" Kazari volunteered timidly.

"I doubt it," Kuroko said, "All six victims were high level Espers, all part of a prestigious school. We have only so many good schools in Academy City. It's no coincidence, the murderer is targeting high level Espers. The only question is: Why? And who would be able to pull off such a thing? Only a high level Esper comes to mind."

"Why not anyone else?" Kazari asked curiously.

"Uiharu, there's no way a bunch of low Level people would dare raise their hands against a higher level Esper. Even if they did, brutal murders that leave no evidence behind other than the bloody remains of the victim seems too much for gangs like Skill-Out and the sort to pull off. Well, if they had Capacity Down, it'd make it easier to attack them… but the dismemberment seems…"

"A little too much?" Kazari volunteered.

"Yes, that would be it. I mean, attacks are common but brutal murder is a little overboard, even for Skill-Out," Kuroko said almost grudgingly, "They may be a gang of misfits and ruffians but at least they won't stoop to murder. And even if," she emphasized the 'if' loudly, "Skill-Out were involved, we'd be looking for a needle in a haystack. And we don't have any proof to detain them."

"Hah," Kazari sighed, "so we still don't have any leads…"

"Well, I, for one have mulled over this for too long," Kuroko grumbled, "Come on, Uiharu. Onee-sama has invited us out for dinner and I'm not about to waste time to something we can't crack for now."

"H-Hai!"

_*** XXX ***_

"Hoh? Brutal murders huh?" Misaka Mikoto seemed to perk up with interest as Kuroko explained the details to her and Saten Ruiko. They were currently in a family restaurant, where Mikoto had asked all of them out for dinner to catch up and relax, since Kuroko and Kazari always seemed to be working overtime. "So, Judgment and Anti-Skill has no leads yet? Man, slow as always…"

"Now, Onee-sama," Kuroko began, slightly miffed, "the murderer has been particularly meticulous and brutal. The murderer leaves no trace behind other than the bloody remains of the victim. A sadist if I ever saw one."

"Isn't this interesting?" Ruiko broke in, her eyes shining with excitement, "the murders have recently made to the message boards online too! They say a monster stalks the streets and eats whatever crosses its path!"

"A monster? What nonsense is this?" Kuroko huffed, "Mou, Saten-san, you should know better than to believe the existence of monsters."

"But, you know, with so many of the rumours before ending being true," Ruiko pointed, "I just thought there might be a chance. Oh, and look at this!" she took out a laptop, opened the lid and turned the screen to face Mikoto and Kuroko. "This is the latest in Academy City, an odd brand of products that is supposed to give you powers. I thought it resembled the Level Upper incident, so I saved the page."

"Hm? What's this?" Kazari said, intrigued as she leaned over, "Memories of the Planet, a secret device that will give you powers far beyond your imagination. A Level 0? No worries, it works for you as well."

"This sounds even stupider than Level Upper," Mikoto said doubtfully, "A device that gives you powers? How does that work?"

"Hmm, wait," Kuroko peered curiously at a comment that was posted on the board, "Saten-san, zoom in on that." Ruiko dutifully complied, enlarging the page so that Kuroko could a good look at the comment. "Hey guys. The product works. I was offered a test trial by a man and it was amazing. The rush it gives you and power it offers is unbelievable. You all should try it out!"

"That sounds awfully ominous," Kazari said.

"It's probably nothing," Kuroko dismissed it immediately, "There's just no way something like this could exist. There's nothing about a meeting point or how the sales are conducted, in any case. It's probably just a joke."

"But with all those rumours that have been proven true…" Ruiko whined, "why not this one?"

"Well, that's the only post where the poster actually has the product," Kuroko said matter-of-factly, "The rest haven't the foggiest idea of it's supposed to be yet."

"Oi, oi!" Mikoto suddenly cut in, a small smile on her face as their food arrived, "This is supposed to be a relaxing session, no more talk about work! Come on, dig in, it's my treat, remember?"

"Hai!" the table agreed as they decided to put their minds to eating instead.

_*** XXX ***_

Blood. He smelled blood.

The teen growled as he ran through the alleyway, a scream having caught his attention while he was out on patrol. "Damn it! Let me be on time!" he ground out as he picked up his speed, vanishing and reappearing rapidly as he teleported nearer to his destination. The heavy smell of blood intensified and his eyes widened as his feet stepped on a puddle of blood. There, in front of him, was a mangled mess of a body. His eyes narrowed as he spotted a figure in the distance and he dashed forward furiously, his teeth bared in anger, "You murderer!"

The figure gave an 'omph' at the teen's punch, before retreating frantically as the teen closed in on him again.

"This is Sogiita Gunha of Judgment," the teen announced, his eyes cold and disgusted, "I'm placing you under arrest for murder and destruction of property." His eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and Gunha was stunned to find a slightly overweight teen in front of him, his eyes wide and shaking with an odd light. This was the murderer? The overweight boy looked up at him, his lips curling into a psychotic smile at Gunha's uniform.

"You are a high level… aren't you?" the overweight teen said softly, his eyes downcast.

"That's none of your concern. Now come quietly, I don't know how you murdered the victim but -"

**[GLUTTONY]**

Gunha blinked at the mechanized noise, "Wha?" a sudden explosion of light in front of him made him cover his eyes protectively as the boy seeming began to grow. As the light began to die down, Gunha was shocked to see a massive, monster-like abomination of the teen before him, closely resembling a huge ape. "The hell?" the figure moved, swinging its/his (?) meaty arms at Gunha suddenly, sending the Judgment member flying out of the alleyway and onto the street.

"Get out of here!" Gunha roared at the passerbys, who promptly scattered as the massive giant came running out of the alley, knocking over a lamppost in its haste. Cars screeched and veered wildly out of the way as Gunha got to his feet, unbuttoning the jacket of his school uniform, swinging it over his shoulder like a cape to reveal his Rising Sun shirt. "I don't know what the hell you are, but if you're going to disrupt the peace of the city, then I will stop you!" he declared as he charged at the giant.

"I'm hungry… must eat!" the being roared, reaching for Gunha with remarkable speed considering its size, which was over twice the size of a human being.

"AMAZING PUNCH!" Gunha barked as he vanished, not because he teleported, but because of his sheer speed that made seem as if he were invisible. His punch landed square on the monster's stomach and a shockwave rippled through the streets. "!" Gunha's eyes went wide as the Monster's beady eyes fixed on him and it let out a massive rumble as he jumped back to put some distance between them. Unaffected? What the hell was this thing?

"Gluttony is angry~" the monster shrieked as it opened its mouth wide and spat. A car close Gunha was flattened instantly as something shot out of its mouth.

"Compressed air? Tch, this thing…" Gunha grunted as he charged again. The monster that called itself Gluttony seemed to shrug off his blows like it was nothing and kept trying to grab him. Gunha knew his speed was too much for the monster, but if his attacks were ineffective… There had to be a weakness, right? "Guess I can't hold back, can I?" he said to himself as his lips curled into an excited smile.

This time, every punch, every kick hit with the force of a truck as Gunha rained blow after blow on Gluttony. The head, the neck, the arms and the legs, all those were fair game. Gluttony finally seemed to feel the pain as it gave a loud whine and tried to swipe at him furiously but Gunha always seemed to be just out of reach. Finally, however, Gluttony gave another whine as it fell to its knees, its face bleeding from the sheer force of the blows that Gunha had rained upon him.

"For safe measure…" Gunha held out his hand in front of him to generate an odd explosion at the monster's face. Gluttony gave a moan of despair as it finally keeled over and landed face first on the road. Panting heavily, feeling slightly dizzy at the amount of energy he had expended to take Gluttony down, Gunha approached the behemoth carefully. "!" Gunha grunted as Gluttony's hand suddenly reached out without warning, his fingers wrapping around his body and lifting him into the sky. Gunha watched in shock as Gluttony seemed to give off some odd energy as its wounds began to heal.

"I'm… angry!" Gluttony spat as it opened it jaws wide.

"Tch!" Gunha tried to concentrate in order to teleport but Gluttony tightened his grip, causing the Esper to cry out in pain. "Damn it, it can't end like this…" he ground out, trying to fight through the pain. Suddenly, Gunha heard a loud sound and an orange beam blasted the Gluttony in the face. The grip around Gunha loosened and the Judgment member tumbled to the ground, gasping for air.

"Are you ok?"

Gunha glanced at his saviour, his eyes widening in surprise, "You are…!"

_*** XXX ***_

The sound of screeching cars and a massive booming sound made all the girls jump.

"What's going on?" Ruiko asked curiously, looking up from the laptop, where the girls had been browsing through an online store.

"!" Mikoto gasped, "Everyone, out!" She barked, grabbing Ruiko and diving away from the table while Kuroko held on to Kazari and teleported. A split second later, a car crashed into the restaurant, drawing screams and shrieks of fear and surprise from the diners.

"Onee-sama! Saten-san!" Kuroko called out in a panicked voice, heaving a sigh of relief as she saw them pick themselves off the ground without a wound.

"We're fine… what about the driver?" Mikoto asked as she helped Ruiko up.

"Let me check," Kuroko teleported into the car, touched the driver and teleported out, letting the dazed driver lie on the floor calmly, "Call an ambulance!" Kuroko barked as she put on her Judgment armband, "And get Anti-Skill now!"

"What's going on out there?" Kazari whispered as she looked out at the streets, where mayhem seemed to have spawned.

"Monster… on the street…" the driver wheezed, his eyes flying open as he convulsed in pain, "MONSTER!"

"Monster?" Kuroko repeated dumbly as Mikoto abruptly took off, "Wait, Onee-sama! Uiharu, take care of the driver, I'll take a look out there!"

"Yes!" Kazari said, turning to tell Ruiko that she should stay here. But the girl was nowhere to be found. "Saten-san?"

Mikoto followed the trail of destruction, wondering what the 'monster' was. She got her answer. Rounding the corner, she saw a massive monstrosity, somewhat resembling a cross between a human and an ape. It was at least three times the size of a human being, with overly large arms and a protruding stomach. "What is that?" she gasped, stunned that something like this could exist. Then, she saw a person in the monster's grip. "Isn't that?" grabbing a coin from her pockets, she took aim and fired.

Her Railgun blasted through the air, striking the monster dead centre in the face. The monster howled and let go of its prisoner, its massive hands clutching its face in agony as Mikoto dashed towards the familiar face.

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko called out as she teleported next to the electromaster, "Onee-… What the hell is that!" she screeched, finally noticing the behemoth.

"I don't know," Mikoto muttered, "maybe he has the answers. Oi, are you ok?" She asked. The person finally looked up, his forehead bleeding as his eyes widened in recognition.

"You're Misaka Mikoto right? And you must be Shirai Kuroko, one of my comrades in Judgment," Gunha wheezed.

"Sogiita Gunha," Kuroko turned to face him curiously, "Judgment's supreme enforcer, our only Level 5 and known as 'Attack Crash' among our peers," she recited, "I don't believe we have met face to face before but I suppose now is a good time is any."

"So, what is that thing?" Mikoto asked, pointing at the fallen behemoth.

"That's probably the perpetrator of the murders that has been going on for the past two weeks," Gunha explained, "I caught up to him but I was too late to stop the seventh victim. Then, he suddenly transformed into that thing you see before you now."

"That's the murderer?" Kuroko sounded astonished, "No way!"

"And not just that…" Mikoto muttered, "It's still alive." The moment she finished, the behemoth gave a loud moan as it suddenly lurched to its feet, its face crackling with an odd energy as it began to regenerate its mangled face rapidly. "I can't believe it! It took my railgun straight in the face and it's not dead?"

"That thing survived my sure-kill attack too," Gunha grinned, "Its way tougher than it looks. It calls itself Gluttony."

"A monster… huh?" Kuroko was suddenly reminded of the rumour that Ruiko had been going on about. Gluttony suddenly gave a loud wail as it convulsed slightly.

"Gluttony is really angry~" Gluttony thrust its stomach out. The three Espers watched in morbid fascination as the stomach flung apart, revealing rows and rows of teeth adorning the 'door' of the massive hole that was revealed. Kuroko instantly recognized the 'teeth' for what it was. It was the creature's massive rib cage. Blood seeped onto the ground profusely and the three took a step back as a human arm dropped out of the hole and a massive eye opened up, staring at them eerily.

"What's with the Full Metal Alchemist rip off?" Mikoto choked as Gluttony threw his head back and roared. The eye shone with a brilliant light and the three fell to their knees as weakness overcame them. "What's… going… on?" Mikoto whispered, her head feeling dizzy and weak, as if she had just been exposed to Capacity Down.

"I'll eat all of you~" Gluttony exclaimed gleefully as he pounced. At the last second, the three managed to dodge, but the shockwave generated from its landing sent them hurtling away from Gluttony painfully.

"The electric girl looks delicious~ Hehe~" Gluttony gloated as it reached for Mikoto.

"Don't touch my friend!" Ruiko came out of nowhere, swinging a metal pole at Gluttony's finger hard. Gluttony stopped, not because the blow had hurt, but because it was surprised that someone would dare to charge into the fray so stupidly.

"Saten-san!" Kuroko gasped, clutching her head painfully, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Who are you?" Gluttony asked aloud, switching his attention to Ruiko instead as his stomach 'mouth' twitched in hunger, "It doesn't matter… I'm hungry…" He reached for Ruiko, who stood there with her eyes wide, her legs weak with fear as Gluttony towered above her ominously.

"No… don't…" Mikoto grunted, but the attempt to use her powers only ended up sending an agonizing jolt of pain through her brain as she reached out for Ruiko desperately. "Saten-san… run…"

Suddenly, someone dashed out, grabbing Ruiko by the waist and dragged her away from Gluttony's swipe. "Ah!" Ruiko looked back in surprise at her saviour, a man who appeared to be dressed in an old fashioned tuxedo of sorts. He was remarkably strong, easily lifting her away from Gluttony as he broke into a run as Gluttony gave chase.

"Ah, man…" the man sighed as he reached into his pocket with his free hand and brought out an odd looking handphone. Pressing a button, he ducked to a side with Ruiko in tow as a truck came out of nowhere, crashing into Gluttony and knocking the behemoth clean off his feet. "Well, that should hold him off for a bit," he smiled down at Ruiko with his onyx coloured eyes, "Now, stay here, young lady. I'll handle this. No, wait, WE will handle this."

"Huh?" Ruiko looked dumbfounded as he reached for the ground, grabbing his fallen fedora and placing it on his head coolly as he stepped out to face the recovering Gluttony. "But you can't! He's too dangerous."

"By myself? Maybe. But I've got my partner with me," the man smiled as he took out a red coloured contraption and placed it around his waist. A belt was formed with a hissing sound as he eyed the behemoth calmly, "Ne, Phillip?"

"Ah, already?" a man came out of the truck, dressed in a yellow stripe shirt and brown shorts, his tone amused, "We've only just arrived here and we've run into our target already? Interesting. Let's go, Shotaro."

The two of them reached into their pockets and fished out what appeared into be USB flash drives. Shotaro's one was black in colour, while Phillip's was a bright green.

"What are those two doing?" Kuroko asked in confusion at their sheer audacity.

**[CYCLONE]**

**[JOKER]**

The two of them crossed their arms as their flash drives announced their attributes in a robotic tone that sounded vaguely familiar to Gunha's ears. Then, they inserted them into the belt as Gluttony lashed out with a punch and all the combatants looked on in shock and fear at what was about to happen

"HENSHIN!"

**[CYCLONE – JOKER] !**

A strange wind swept across the battlefield as Phillip collapsed, with Shotaro spreading his arms wide at the same time Gluttony was about to smash his body. Gluttony stopped, a puzzled grunt coming from him as his hand refused to beat past the strange wind that had surrounded Shotaro. Then, Gluttony's hand flew backwards as Shotaro body was engulfed by an odd black and green blocks, transforming into an armoured suit. One side green, one side black, the belt had spread to form a 'W' on his waist and bright red, insect-like eyes stared back at Gluttony almost eerily.

Ruiko blinked, this was… "It can't be…"

"What are you!" Gluttony roared as it stood to its full height.

"Us? You can call us… Kamen Rider W," Shotaro and Phillip's voice came out from the strange armoured person at the same time as he raised his hand to point at Gluttony coolly, "Now, count up your crimes!"

END of Part 1

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So, did anyone manage to guess who would show up before reading the last part?**_

_**I know, I know. It's a stupid idea. And cheesy. And lame. I love cheesiness.**_

_**But I was watching through the Kamen Rider series again for old times sake and getting a kick out of watching the older series when I remembered just how much I loved Kamen Rider W. OOO is good but Double was a true classic. Then, I thought of a crossover. And it all came crashing down because I desperately wanted to try it out and viola, here it is! ^^**_

_**This probably isn't the best piece I've written but it's only the start. I have a general plot in mind already and this fic isn't going to be a very long one. I'd think what, 20 chapters or so? I'm already working on Part 2 and Chapter 8 of 'Of Science and Magics', so it'll be updated as more juices are produced by my brain. **_

_**And for those of you wondering, yes, Gunha will be a regular in this fic. And yes, I based Gluttony off FMA's one. ^^ I think the villains should be fairly obvious for the ones who have watched Kamen Rider W like I have. Also, the reason why Gunha's attack was ineffective was because he punched Gluttony in the stomach. Not exactly the best place now, is it? And the regeneration plus ability negation will be explained later by our resident hardboiled detective.**_

_**Til next time,**_

_**Stormwolfex**_


End file.
